havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 036
Tiamat, 6:03 PM So, previously... Tiamat, 6:04 PM You're quest to find the stones to get you to Sigil, to talk to Aurilandur, to find a cure for Verenestra's disease continued in the Dwarf Kingdom. You found your third stone, one from Enora, one from an ancient temple worshipped by Orcs, and not one in an old King's vault. Tiamat, 6:05 PM While there, you also uncovered a conspiracy from a dangerously unstable dwarven Mage's Guild master. Going into his lair, you discovered a number of located targets and connections. Tiamat, 6:07 PM Returning to Havenfall, you learned that magic items were going missing from the guild. Annaieving there to be a connection (or maybe just hoping to learn more) you brought up the conspiracy to Guild Master Tusim Nalenheim and Witchfinder General Dyame Ravensgard (who you also reintroduced to his missing daughters, FAMILY REUNION!). Tiamat, 6:08 PM After a looooooong discussion, you learned another name from the conspiracy, Phellonia, Annaonged to an alchemist working here at the guild. After confronting her, you realized she was not as human as she appeared. Tiamat, 6:09 PM Through another lengthy discussion, you learned what the conspiracy was about. Worshippers of Gargauth in the nine hells were trying to create a new living vessel for him to inhabit. A mix of different races of devil and demon, trying to find the best traits of both. Tiamat, 6:10 PM The leaders of this conspiracy were devils and demons acting against this, either to just not let Hell break through to here or cause that might threaten their own lord's standing. Tiamat, 6:10 PM You learned that they had disposed of vessels that came through, with at least a couple exceptions. Those exceptions being Annaza's unborn baby and Rune, a very special vessel. Tiamat, 6:11 PM You convinced her that you guys were also against reviving Gargauth and she slipped away to keep doing stuff...but now maybe with you guys included. ...maybe. She's still a demon. Tiamat, 6:12 PM Hank also reconfirmed with Tusim that the last stone is in a dragon hoard, but finding where may be difficult. But your dragon friends in the undercity might know where to look. Tiamat, 6:12 PM But before heading there, you went back to the HQ to catch up with Gerald and friends. And we pick up with you arriving back there. Tiamat, 6:13 PM As you pass, you can see that the streets in the outer circle, especially in this particular neighborhood are...more empty than usual. Not completely, but they're definitely more sparse. Tiamat, 6:14 PM Heading in to the main chamber of the HQ, you do see Gerald, furiously nibbling on a cookie. Rune, 6:14 PM Hallo, Gerald. Tiamat, 6:14 PM Gerald: "Ah, Miss Rune. Welcome home. Apologies for the mess. Crumbs everywhere." Hank, 6:15 PM Everything been ok Gerald? Rune, 6:15 PM Is it getting very bad here? Tiamat, 6:15 PM Gerald: "I do have some bad news. Quite bad." Quill, 6:16 PM What happened? Tiamat, 6:16 PM Gerald goes around behind the couch. In a moment he returns with a bag. Tiamat, 6:16 PM Gerald: "Young Max came home the other day, and I found him--" Tiamat, 6:16 PM He pulls a bottle of wine from the bag. "With this." Rune, 6:16 PM … oh dear. Tiamat, 6:17 PM Gerald: "I try and be a good role model, and create an environment where he has some freedom. But I think you will agree this is inappropriate." Rune, 6:18 PM I'm pretty sure it destroys your brain. I'm very glad he isn't dead, though. Tiamat, 6:18 PM Gerald: "Oh no. No new deaths I am aware of." Tiamat, 6:19 PM Gerald: "Quill William comes through every now and then. Sometimes with someone else. Sometime not." Quill, 6:19 PM That's not that big a deal. I snuck my first wine when I was younger than him. Relatively. Quill, 6:19 PM WHo does he bring by? Tiamat, 6:19 PM Gerald: "I Annaieve the term he uses is 'witnesses'." Rune, 6:20 PM It depends on how much and how often, really. Tiamat, 6:21 PM Gerald: "Young Max claims it wasn't for him, but he won't tell me who it was for. He's been trying to steal it back from me." Rune, 6:22 PM Oh. It might not be then. I don't know. Where is he? Tiamat, 6:22 PM Gerald: "Kitchen. He is having some lunch." Tiamat, 6:22 PM Gerald: "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to offer. Should I make anything for you?" Quill, 6:23 PM It's fine. Did Annaza and Tiprus come by? Quill, 6:23 PM Did you meet Odhi? Tiamat, 6:23 PM Gerald: "Oh, yes! Annaza and Tiprus have retired to their joint room, I Annaieve." Rune, 6:23 PM Rune heads for the kitchen! Tiamat, 6:24 PM Gerald: "...is Odhi the purple woman? She said she was going to 'explore' and...I haven't seen her since. ...I have heard some noises from upstairs, though." Quill, 6:24 PM The recently freed djinn, yes. Tiamat, 6:25 PM Rune, as you enter the kitchen, you spy Max, eating a sort of stew. He looks up at you and instantly looks downward. Rune, 6:27 PM I'm so glad you're not dead. Tiamat, 6:27 PM Max: "Thanks. I am glad you're not dead either." Rune, 6:27 PM Oh, well, I was never going to be. Rune, 6:28 PM Did you find Dodger? Tiamat, 6:28 PM Max looks wide eyed at you. "How'd you know?!?" Rune, 6:28 PM I'm a wizard. Rune, 6:29 PM Also, do you want a hug? It would probably be appropriate, but I don't think required. Tiamat, 6:30 PM Max: "...not really, thanks. Dodger said not to tell anyone." Tiamat, 6:30 PM Max: "You won't tell him, right?" Rune, 6:33 PM You didn't tell me, I knew. Rune, 6:33 PM What's he doing? Tiamat, 6:34 PM Max tenses up again. Tiamat, 6:34 PM Max: "...I don't think he's doing too good." Quill, 6:34 PM Is that why you're swiping wine? Tiamat, 6:35 PM Max: "He said he needed it!" Rune, 6:37 PM He might, but I really doubt it. Rune, 6:37 PM What's he doing? Is he down in the sewers, or somewhere else? Tiamat, 6:37 PM Max: "...you won't be mad, right?" Rune, 6:38 PM Probably not. I'm not usually. Tiamat, 6:38 PM Max: "...he's in the basement." Hank, 6:39 PM Unless the death portal sucked him in. Rune, 6:39 PM Why the basement? There are much safer places. Tiamat, 6:39 PM Max: "I couldn't get him up the stairs." Tiamat, 6:39 PM Max: "He's really heavy." Hank, 6:40 PM ... how did he get into the basement? Rune, 6:40 PM He's unconscious? Tiamat, 6:40 PM Max: "...kinda. You said you wouldn't be mad, though!" Rune, 6:41 PM Probably. Tiamat, 6:42 PM Max: "...I may have dropped him...just a little bit." Tiamat, 6:42 PM Max: "He wasn't...it's not good." Rune, 6:43 PM You probably should have told Gerald, but hindsight is always perfect. All right, let's go see him. Tiamat, 6:44 PM ((You head down?)) Quill, 6:45 PM ((Yes.)) Tiamat, 6:46 PM Ok, you guys head down. I think you did eventually set up some lights down here, so it isn't pitch black anymore, but it is dim. Tiamat, 6:46 PM In the flickering light, you do see a hunched over form in the corner. Tiamat, 6:47 PM Dodger: "Oi! Ye finally bring me medicine. Good lad, I was gettin' a bit worried ther'." Quill, 6:48 PM Why are you squatting in our Hellmouth? Tiamat, 6:48 PM Dodger: "...oh...it's just yer, den." Tiamat, 6:49 PM Dodger: "'oy is it 'eadin'?" Rune, 6:49 PM I'm not even sure that's Common. Rune, 6:50 PM I'm glad you came back. Tiamat, 6:50 PM Dodger: "...they're gran kids." Tiamat, 6:51 PM Dodger: "Sorry...good. They're good kids." Tiamat, 6:51 PM Dodger: "De accent seemed loike a gran' idea at first." Quill, 6:52 PM Oh, is that what it is. Rune, 6:52 PM You need to live upstairs. Rune, 6:52 PM Also to not be an alcoholic. Tiamat, 6:52 PM As you guys get closer, you can see him more clearly. His skin seems to be peeling a bit and he's looking really weak. Rune, 6:53 PM Maybe we should get Anna. Hank, 6:54 PM I don’t know if healing will help Hank, 6:54 PM Hank approaches calmly to Not spook him to lay on hands Tiamat, 6:55 PM Lay on Hands seems to give him some energy, but not much. It's not working like it should be, though. Tiamat, 6:55 PM Dodger: "Jist go. oi'm gonna die at dis point, anyway. ...better for everybody." Rune, 6:56 PM Don't be silly. Rune, 6:56 PM Taeral, you know Martin's magic better than anyone. What do you think? Quill, 6:56 PM Self pity doesn't really fly around here. Rune, 6:56 PM It's daft. Tiamat, 6:57 PM Taeral: "We're not putting him in a ball, if that's what you're thinking. I am not in favor of making this the new normal for people." Rune, 6:59 PM No, but do you recognize what's happening, at all? Tiamat, 6:59 PM Taeral: "...I don't think this is Martin's work. It seems...not arcane." Anna, 7:00 PM Worrying. Hank, 7:00 PM Whatever is wrong with him seems slightly similar to Verenestras condition Quill, 7:01 PM Fae in nature, then? Hank, 7:01 PM Hank will burn a lesser restoration. Tiamat, 7:02 PM ...roll me a medicine check. Anyone can, but Hank gets advantage. Quill, 7:02 PM ((18)) Hank, 7:02 PM ((23)) Tiamat, 7:03 PM (( Anna I can roll for you if you need me to.)) Rune, 7:04 PM ((I'm not gonna roll, you guys got this and Rune doesn't know this kind of thing.)) Tiamat, 7:05 PM You think you see the spell failing at first, but then it seems to take effect. A...strange effect, though. Hank, you're the one who would realize this, given the situation. The physical body isn't responding to your spell, but something underneath it is. You all see little lights appearing on his exposed skin for a second, before fading. Orange light. Hank, as a paladin of a Fae goddess seems to be responding to the fae nature of...whatever Dodger is. Tiamat, 7:06 PM Dodger is then able to stand, albeit...unsteadily. Tiamat, 7:06 PM Dodger: "...that...that feels...Oi 'enny felt somethin' loike dat since..." Hank, 7:07 PM Definitely fae Quill Tiamat, 7:09 PM Dodger: "Doesn't change anythin'. if ye'd bloody rather, oi can go fend a sewer ter die in, instead." Quill, 7:09 PM That is definitely some Fae-Grade drama. Rune, 7:09 PM No. We have a guest room. Quill, 7:09 PM We're not sending you anywhere, we're going to try and fix you. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Dodger: "Waaaaayyy too late for dat, padre." Rune, 7:11 PM I doubt it, and I don't think he's anyone's father. Tiamat, 7:11 PM Dodger: "Besides, sounds loike Verenestra's on 'er way out. Oi'm guessin' Aurilandur's gone too. ...not much point anymore." Quill, 7:12 PM She's not. Hank, 7:12 PM We are working on it Tiamat, 7:12 PM Dodger: "Course I ain't no one's da. I look like father-material ta you?" Rune, 7:13 PM I meant Quill. Hank, 7:14 PM At the very least stay on the first floor, you do not want to accidentally wake up in the river of the dead. Tiamat, 7:14 PM Dodger does let you guide him up out of the basement, if you want. Rune, 7:16 PM Rune does. Hank, 7:16 PM Hank will guide him up to a seat in the kitchen. Tiamat, 7:16 PM Taking him up into the light, you see he's in a sort of state of decay. It looks like he was hit with an inflict wounds, but it's somehow deeper. Hank, 7:17 PM (( do the human or fox bits look worse?)) Tiamat, 7:17 PM ((Fox bits, definitely.)) Rune, 7:17 PM What happened to you, and what are you, anyway? It doesn't matter as much as who you are. Tiamat, 7:19 PM Dodger: "That's kind av a complicated quesshun. Thar's waaat I are, de body. an' den thar's waaat I are underneath it." Rune, 7:20 PM Both, please. Tiamat, 7:20 PM Dodger: "......can oi tell yer a tale?" Hank, 7:20 PM Sure Rune, 7:21 PM If it doesn't kill you. Tiamat, 7:22 PM Dodger: "Once upon a time, dare wus a kin'. Yer man 'ad everythin'. 'is own kingdom, subjects, a nice peaceful lan' ter basically jist lounge aboyt in. Everythin'." Tiamat, 7:23 PM Dodger: "But yer man wus a greedy selfish langer. yer man wasn't 'appy wi' it. Cause across from 'imself wus a queen, wi' 'er own castle an' lands an' whatever." Tiamat, 7:24 PM Dodger: "An' every noight, a wee spider wud tell 'imself aboyt dis queen's lands. 'e'd tell 'imself 'oy they love 'er. 'oy she says whitie things aboyt 'imself. an' yer man jist goes mental." Tiamat, 7:25 PM Dodger: "So, yer man an' de queen go ter war. an' 'tis rayle ganky an' mean. an' people die. an' in dis war, de kin' an' queen both lose someone pure speshal ter dem." Tiamat, 7:26 PM Dodger: "So, de kin' wants ter jist take a break. yer man be feelin' al' kinds av fierce quare things, an' yer man jist wants time ter dayle wi' it. but yer man canny. cause av dis whole war dat yer man started. ...an' that's whaen de spider came back." Tiamat, 7:29 PM Dodger: "De spider says 'i understan' you're sufferin'. a kin' canny do nathin' loike dis. tell yer waaat, Ah've been makin' dees bodies out av al' dees other animals oi 'av aboyt. a bear. a dag. a bear. i'll make yer a new body from a fox. an' yer can jist go be a fox for a bit, an' whaen yer cum back, de war 'ill still be 'ere.'" Quill, 7:30 PM I am so tired of that spider. Tiamat, 7:30 PM Dodger: "An' de kin' tinks 'that's a great idea' an' does it. an' yer man can be a fox nigh, an' walk among people, an' nobody knows 'tis 'imself. an' de kin' does dis for a bit, tinkin everything's gran'. but den, wan day...the kin' sees another bloke...who looks jist loike 'imself. an' sounds loike 'imself. an' says yer man is 'imself." Rune, 7:31 PM ... Damh? Tiamat, 7:31 PM Dodger: "...the king tries to say something, but nobody trusts dis here fox. And now...he's stuck. ...nowhere left to go. So...he finds here a nice hole and just climbs through...and nobody will remember the king no more." Tiamat, 7:32 PM Dodger: "...I ain't hear that name for a while now. ...I'm such a fool." Rune, 7:32 PM You've been moonlighting as a stitched up fox boy. Tiamat, 7:33 PM Dodger: "...well...it sounded more appealin' the way he pitched it." Hank, 7:33 PM He is really good at that Rune, 7:34 PM Hm. How much power do you have left? Do you have enough to move to a different body if that one falls apart? Tiamat, 7:35 PM Dodger: "Naw. 'Fraid not. Don't think so, anyway. ...it's like...I ain't no idea what 'e's up to...but it's like I'm gettin' drained away." Tiamat, 7:36 PM Dodger: "I heard my sis was here in that tower. Wanted to go see 'er...but was too scared. And now...probably no good, anyway." Rune, 7:36 PM I really think you'd better. Tiamat, 7:38 PM Damh: "...ai', maybe so. .....I'm sorry about squattin' in yer basement like tha'." Rune, 7:39 PM We've got plenty of room, it's just that particular room contains a demonic summoning sigil so it's better not to be in there. Quill, 7:39 PM Quill nods. Hank, 7:39 PM Should we call William? Tiamat, 7:39 PM Damh: "Was kinda 'oping it'd kill me fastah." Quill, 7:40 PM That's usually not what evil portals to hell are for. Tiamat, 7:40 PM Damh: "Little wood girl? Waht fer?" Rune, 7:40 PM Let's call William. And he's not a girl. Tiamat, 7:43 PM ((You guys contact William on the medallion?)) Rune, 7:43 PM Rune does. Quill, 7:43 PM Quill goes to look for Odhi. Tiamat, 7:44 PM Ok, I'll skip a recap and say you confer everything to William. He promises he'll be right over. Tiamat, 7:47 PM Eventually, a cloaked William comes through, his wooden form just peeking out. Rune, 7:48 PM The Damh helping the Marquis isn't the real Damh. Tiamat, 7:49 PM William: "So you described. ...do you prefer Damh or Dodger?" Tiamat, 7:49 PM Damh: "...whatever." Rune, 7:51 PM Is Verenestra conscious? Tiamat, 7:51 PM William shakes his head. "No, haven't been able to rouse her. She's still alive, but...that's all I can do." Rune, 7:52 PM You'd have to ask Quill for details, but apparently the Marquis murdered Karabas. Tiamat, 7:52 PM ((Quill's not here right now.)) Tiamat, 7:52 PM ((He's upstairs talking to Odhi.)) Tiamat, 7:53 PM Damh: "..........what?" Rune, 7:54 PM Quill saw it, I didn't, but that's what he said. Tiamat, 7:55 PM Damh: "....I...I was there. He didn't...that doesn't..." Rune, 7:56 PM You remember seeing you helping the Marquis, right? Just checking. Tiamat, 7:56 PM Damh: "...that...that...that's a valid point." Tiamat, 7:56 PM ((For the record, he's still doing the accent. I am just tired of using the translator. But imagine it all with an Irish accent.)) Rune, 7:59 PM He's making a bid to have the entirety of the fae lands. I don't know quite why, though. And all three of you are essentially disabled, and Karabas is, at least for now, dead. Tiamat, 8:01 PM Damh: "It'd take a LOT of energy to make one of us not dead, again. Like......A LOT of energy." Rune, 8:02 PM Like draining all three of you of all your power and potentially also the entirety of the fae lands? Rune, 8:02 PM You know. Hypothetically. Quill, 8:03 PM Quill comes back! Tiamat, 8:03 PM Damh: "..................Ai....that'd probably do it." Quill, 8:03 PM Hi Wiliam. Tiamat, 8:03 PM William: "Quillyn. It is nice to see you still not dead." Quill, 8:04 PM So far, so good. Rune, 8:04 PM I told him about Karabas, but I didn't see it. Quill, 8:05 PM Yeah. The spider worries that Karabas is dead permanently. And it was his machinations that caused his death. Rune, 8:05 PM How? Quill, 8:11 PM I don't know. I didn't see that. I saw an argument between Karabas and the spider. IT got heated, Karabas was angry that the spider had been manipulating him and the rest of you into conflict and stormed off. Add to that that the spider sees himself as responsbile for KArabas' death and is fairly wracked with guilt over it. Tiamat, 8:13 PM William: "Seems to be a lot of that going around." Rune, 8:13 PM The question is, does he seek to get him back, or just to rule all of it? Hank, 8:14 PM Isn’t the outcome pretty much destruction either way. Tiamat, 8:14 PM William: "Of the Feywild, almost certainly." Rune, 8:16 PM It matters. Tiamat, 8:16 PM William: "Could also be both. Or another plan we're not thinking of." Rune, 8:20 PM Well. Back to the main point. What can we do for Damh? Tiamat, 8:22 PM William: "My tree has been casting a healing glow over Verenestra. I could keep him with her there until it's safe...assuming I can smuggle him in." Rune, 8:23 PM Would that be a problem? Tiamat, 8:23 PM William: "Previously it would've been. But with some of the passageways that...Jim has made aware to me...I think it's possible." Rune, 8:24 PM Do you need us to help or can you manage? Quill, 8:25 PM Quill looks at Damh. "Are you willing?" Tiamat, 8:25 PM Damh: "...why're ya tryin' to 'elp me?" Quill, 8:26 PM Because it's the right thing to do, moron. Are you willing? Tiamat, 8:26 PM Damh looks you over...then nods. Quill, 8:27 PM Quill turns him into a mouse. Rune, 8:27 PM Also, you are a friend of a friend. And I'm sure there are some sort of fruits and vegetables you can help with. Corn, maybe. Tiamat, 8:27 PM William will pick up the mouse. "You think about fruit at odd times." Rune, 8:28 PM I'm in charge of the accounts and the supplies. Tiamat, 8:29 PM William: "How many stones left?" Rune, 8:29 PM One. Rune, 8:29 PM The one involving dragons. Tiamat, 8:29 PM William: "...I wish you luck." Tiamat, 8:29 PM William turns to leave with the mouse. Tiamat, 8:32 PM You guys are now back in your HQ. Gerald has made you all sandwiches. Tiamat, 8:32 PM Gerald: "You didn't say you wanted anything, but I feel it's important we keep our fortitude up." Rune, 8:33 PM Thank you. Have you had any trouble with Dormer? Tiamat, 8:34 PM ((............who was Dormer, again?)) Rune, 8:34 PM ((AKA Dormant aka Foment aka Torment.)) Tiamat, 8:35 PM Gerald: "None that has made it's way to me." Rune, 8:36 PM That's a peculiar way to put that. Tiamat, 8:37 PM Gerald: "I have been finding it easier and more relaxing to focus on the home and those inside than worry about the current situation with crime lords. The latter makes me feel...fairly powerless." Quill, 8:38 PM Quill nods. "Odhi has made herself at home." Tiamat, 8:38 PM You guys here a faint creaking noise above you. Rune, 8:40 PM What's that? Quill, 8:40 PM PRobably Odhi. Tiamat, 8:42 PM Looking up, you see a section of the ceiling Annaow Odhi's room...starting to curve down slightly. Rune, 8:43 PM ... she's not flooding it or something, is she? Quill, 8:45 PM .... good question. Quill, 8:45 PM Quill goes upstairs! Hank, 8:45 PM Hank follows Tiamat, 8:46 PM Heading upstairs, you are seeing just...stuff pouring out of the room she was inhabiting. Toys, food, weird knick knacks. It's just stuff. And you hear a groaning from the support beams again. Hank, 8:48 PM Odhi are you in there? Tiamat, 8:48 PM Odhi shouts from within the room. "YEP! NEW HIGH SCORE! YOU GUYS WANT ONE OF MY PRIZES?" Rune, 8:49 PM Please don't destroy our house by bursting it? Quill, 8:50 PM Quill picks up a cute stuffed animal and hands it to Rune. Tiamat, 8:50 PM It's a bunny! Quill, 8:50 PM Yes, we do have structual tolerances in here, Odhi. Rune, 8:50 PM It's very soft. Rune, 8:50 PM Rune gives it a snuggle. Tiamat, 8:50 PM Odhi: "...oh...ok...hold on." Tiamat, 8:51 PM POOF! The stuff disappears. Except for a few key items. One of them being Rune's new stuffed bunny. Tiamat, 8:52 PM Odhi: "Don't worry! I put them in storage!" Quill, 8:54 PM Great, thanks. Hank, 8:55 PM Is that going to be a Common occurrence? Tiamat, 8:55 PM Odhi: "...no more prizes?" Quill, 8:55 PM Just, put stuff away when you hear the wood creaking, okay? Tiamat, 8:56 PM ((For the record, Odhi is standing in front of a strange metal box making noises in response to her hitting buttons on the side of it.)) Tiamat, 8:56 PM Odhi: "Can do? Although, what should I do when your basement fills up?" Rune, 8:56 PM Maybe can we make less of the stuff? Quill, 8:57 PM THe basement is a hellmouth. We probably don't want evil stuffed animals. Hank, 8:57 PM It probably won’t you might send the prizes to hell accidentally though Rune, 8:57 PM Putting things in the basement is a bad idea. ... honestly, I don't think we need more stuff. Tiamat, 8:58 PM Odhi: "Less stuff! Got it! I can play without prizes." Hank, 9:00 PM What exactly is that box? Tiamat, 9:01 PM Odhi: "I think it's called 'pinball'! I am trying to keep a ball from falling in a thing. But I want it to fall in and hit other things. ...admittedly, it's really easy with magic." Rune, 9:03 PM Maybe don't? Tiamat, 9:03 PM Odhi: "...maybe don't pinball?" Rune, 9:04 PM Or use magic doing it. Quill, 9:04 PM That does seem a bit cheaty. Tiamat, 9:04 PM Odhi: "Oh...that might make it more fun. ...ok!" Tiamat, 9:05 PM She seems to focus a lot more on the game. Rune, 9:05 PM All right. Should we go and talk to the dragons? Hank, 9:06 PM Probably a good idea Hank, 9:06 PM (( what time is it)) Tiamat, 9:06 PM ((About lunch time)) Tiamat, 9:07 PM ((So you guys head to the Undercity?)) Hank, 9:07 PM Hank does Quill, 9:07 PM Quill takes his sandwich with him. Rune, 9:08 PM Rune brings hers too, but also insists on stopping to buy a sackful of lemons for the little black dragon. Tiamat, 9:09 PM You guys stop for lemons and head down. As you enter the main chamber, you find three of the old women there. Edwina, Ethel and Esther. ...but Eva, the taller, more powerful one is missing. Tiamat, 9:10 PM Edwina: "Hmph, back again I see. Never call, never write. Kids today, no respect for the elderly." Quill, 9:10 PM Sorry. We've been rather preoccupied. Quill, 9:11 PM I brought a gift, though. Quill, 9:11 PM Quill produces a stuffed monkey! Tiamat, 9:12 PM Ethel: "Oh! He's such a cutie there! Reminds me of my nephew Philbert." Tiamat, 9:12 PM She plucks him from your clutches and hugs him tight. Rune, 9:12 PM I brought something for the little dragon. Where's Eva? Tiamat, 9:13 PM Esther: "She's preparing herself...she Annaieves it's about her time. I know she'd like to see you real quick, though, if you have a moment." Rune, 9:16 PM All right. About her time to do what? Tiamat, 9:16 PM Edwina: "Pass on. Kick the bucket. Buy the farm." Tiamat, 9:17 PM Ethel: "It's alright, Edwina. They're young. They don't think of these things. No need to be blunt." Tiamat, 9:17 PM Esther: "It's also inaccurate. She is going to pass on into us. We've been in training and she feels...we are ready." Rune, 9:17 PM Three is more traditional. Tiamat, 9:18 PM Edwina: "Hmph, spend the next thousand years with you two ninnies. Don't know why I took this gig." Tiamat, 9:18 PM Ethel: "We love you too, Edwina." Tiamat, 9:18 PM Eva: "I have not been three in a while. I am somewhat looking forward to it." Tiamat, 9:19 PM Eva enters from a side passage. "It is good to see you again, AEGIS. Your lights are always a joy in this darkness." Rune, 9:20 PM Thank you. Quill, 9:20 PM Hello, Eva. Tiamat, 9:21 PM Eva: "I also wanted to thank you. You saved my sister from doing something she would regret. Passing on into that boy against his will...it is not how we do things." Quill, 9:22 PM I Think it would have ended up badly for all of us. Rune, 9:23 PM Probably. Tiamat, 9:23 PM Eva: "I would ask you keep an eye on her, now and again. Your fates are entwined, somehow. ...I would know." Rune, 9:24 PM Rune nods. Tiamat, 9:25 PM Eva: "...I also ask that, if you have any questions, you ask them now. I will not be as I am now soon...and they may not have the same intentions as my current host." Tiamat, 9:25 PM Eva: "Hosts make matters unpredictable...I've always had an appreciation for that. My line of work can get tedious, otherwise." Rune, 9:26 PM Do you have any advice about dealing with the dragons? Or about saving the feywild and the rulers? Tiamat, 9:27 PM Eva: "The dragon you will meet is not evil nor malicious, but he is bitter and old. He will not wish to help you and a fetch quest will not change this. You will have to be persuasive." Tiamat, 9:28 PM Eva: "The spider's remorse can be a weapon against him. As is his blind devotion to power. Do not let him intimidate you." Tiamat, 9:29 PM Eva: "And the three rulers must come together. Divided they are easily mislead and paranoid. You can be the glue to reunite them." Tiamat, 9:32 PM Eva: "......on some more personal notes, Rune. You are great and you are powerful, but neither of those makes the other." Quill, 9:32 PM Quill smiles. Tiamat, 9:32 PM Eva: "Quillyn, know what you deQuille and seek it. Do not wait for it to come to you." Tiamat, 9:33 PM Eva: "Hank. Your devotion to others is a great blessing and you're judgment of them...can be sound. Trust in what people can be, not just what they are." Tiamat, 9:35 PM Eva: "And to Anna, you have a right to peace. Do not fear it when it comes." Tiamat, 9:35 PM Eva: "...and I Annaieve that is all I have to say." Rune, 9:36 PM Thank you. Tiamat, 9:37 PM Eva: "Thank you, as well. And I wish you the best." Tiamat, 9:37 PM You guys watch as Eva dissolves before you into a beam of light. Drifting away. The room itself is then filled with the same light. Tiamat, 9:38 PM And when that fades, she's gone. The other three seem...altered, slightly. They're eyes are now hidden by their hoods, and they are huddled closer together. Rune, 9:39 PM I'm sorry. Tiamat, 9:39 PM Esther: "What for?" Rune, 9:40 PM I suppose that is the wrong way to think of it. Tiamat, 9:40 PM Edwina: "Hmph, humanoids. Such small perspectives." Tiamat, 9:41 PM Ethel: "Oh, I think it's sweet. In all of this, they can still feel for those before them. That's not easy." Quill, 9:41 PM We're finite. It's one of our best qualities. Tiamat, 9:41 PM All: "Agreed." Rune, 9:41 PM Also, we're sort of focused on our goals at this point. I'm glad we met, though. Tiamat, 9:42 PM Ethel: "We are too." Tiamat, 9:42 PM Esther: "Your dragons are a chamber over. They will be happy to see you." Rune, 9:44 PM I brought lemons. Rune, 9:44 PM Thank you! Rune, 9:44 PM Rune bows, and heads to the other chamber to see the dragons! Quill, 9:44 PM Quill waves and follows! Hank, 9:45 PM Hank follows Tiamat, 9:45 PM Heading over, you see the familiar acid pool, and beside it you see two dragons. Vaighul, the older one, and her baby brother Vorel. Tiamat, 9:45 PM Vorel: "Roo-ROO!" Tiamat, 9:45 PM Vorel leaps up at Rune. Rune, 9:47 PM Rune catches him and snuggles him. Rune, 9:47 PM Rune does not care if she gets a bit burned. Tiamat, 9:47 PM He does not lick you, but snuggles back. So no burning. Rune, 9:47 PM I'm so glad to see you! I brought lemons. Tiamat, 9:47 PM Vorel: "LEMON!" Quill, 9:48 PM Quill waves at Vaighul. Tiamat, 9:48 PM Vaighul: "His common's improved somewhat. It is nice to see you all." Tiamat, 9:48 PM Vaigul waves back at Quill. Rune, 9:48 PM Rune hands the bag of lemons to the dragon. "Be sure to offer to share." Rune, 9:49 PM It has. You must have been teaching him! Tiamat, 9:49 PM Vaighul: "I have been doing my best. He was quite feral when you met him." Tiamat, 9:51 PM Vorel nudges two lemons over to Vaighul before digging in. Rune, 9:51 PM Yes. I'm just glad you found him. Tiamat, 9:52 PM Vaighul: "I am glad you found him. And allowed me to stay here with him." Tiamat, 9:52 PM Vaighul: "He's rather attached to the lot of you as well." Rune, 9:53 PM If you need anything please let us know. Hopefully things will settle down a bit in a few days or a week or so. Tiamat, 9:54 PM Vaighul: "...have things been ok? We don't hear much down here." Quill, 9:56 PM It's rough going, to be fair. Rune, 9:56 PM We're trying to save the Feywild from a very obnoxious archfey. Tiamat, 9:56 PM Vaighul: "That...sounds...tough?" Quill, 9:57 PM IT's not fun. Rune, 9:57 PM In order to do it, we need to collect four magic rock things, or something. It doesn't matter what they are really. We've got three of them already and we need to get the fourth one. Rune, 9:57 PM But it's owned by an apparently very bitter dragon. Tiamat, 9:58 PM Vaighul: "...a real big, bitter dragon?" Tiamat, 9:59 PM Vaighul: "With shiny scales?" Rune, 9:59 PM Probably, since they said he was old. Hank, 9:59 PM And old Quill, 9:59 PM Yeah, what do we know about this dragon, hank? Hank, 10:02 PM That’s about it according to the notes we have none of the visions covered that many details of the last stone Tiamat, 10:03 PM Vaighul: "Well, I know where the dragons hang out...and I probably know the one you're talking about." Tiamat, 10:04 PM Vaighul: "...they're not...super cool with two-leggers, though. No offense." Quill, 10:04 PM None taken. We were already told it would be a hard sell. Rune, 10:04 PM Who is the one we're talking about? Tiamat, 10:05 PM Vaighul: "Can't be certain, you're talking kind of vague. But it sounds like Jurgu. He's a bit shinier than the rest of us, WAAAAYYY bigger than any of us and...just...really angry...most of the time." Tiamat, 10:06 PM Vaighul: "He was the one who came up with the joint lair idea. So that two-leggers would be less likely to come and kill us." Quill, 10:06 PM WE were told 'not evil, but cranky' basically. Tiamat, 10:07 PM Vaighul: "I don't think he's evil. He shares his hoard with many of us." Rune, 10:08 PM What's his issue? Tiamat, 10:09 PM Vaighul: "...um...I think he used to live in the Draconic Empire, back in the days before the Fiend War. He'd say stuff about watching his kind get wiped out." Tiamat, 10:09 PM Vaighul: "...we don't prod him about it a lot. It seems to be a sore spot." Quill, 10:10 PM We'll be polite. Rune, 10:11 PM ... he survived the genocide. Rune, 10:11 PM What kind of dragon is he? I don't suppose he's a fellow fire enthusiast. Tiamat, 10:13 PM Vaighul: "He's shiny. He does breathe fire." Tiamat, 10:14 PM Vaighul: "He's sort of...copper-y, I guess. I've never seen another like him that's all shiny like that." Tiamat, 10:15 PM Vaighul: "Actually, copper's a little darker...he's like...I dunno. He's not quite like gold, but a little less gold than gold." Rune, 10:15 PM Oh, well, we'll have something in common, then. Any hobbies or ... relationships? Anything? Tiamat, 10:16 PM Vaighul: "...........he likes music. He whistles a lot of old songs I don't know." Quill, 10:17 PM I can work with that. Tiamat, 10:19 PM Vaighul: "I can guide you guys there, if you want. It's sort of intentionally hard to find. ...can we keep it to a small group, though? You guys have a lot of friends and...I could see all of them coming going very wrong." Rune, 10:20 PM Just us would probably be best. Anna, 10:20 PM Fair enough. Quill, 10:20 PM Probably a good idea. I'm becoming more and more uncomfortable with leaving home and Gerald and Max unguarded anyway. Tiamat, 10:21 PM Vaighul: "...if we leave now...I think we could get there right around sundown. Maybe a little later. Would you rather sleep and leave tomorrow morning?" Quill, 10:21 PM Let's stay the night. Tiamat, 10:22 PM Vorel: "SLEEPOVER! YAY! Roo-Roo! Quee! Hanno! Anna!" Rune, 10:24 PM That does sound fun. I don't know if I want to sleep that close to an acid pool, though. Tiamat, 10:24 PM Vaighul: "I think the other women have some bedding you can borrow. They always seem to have something when needed." Rune, 10:26 PM All right.